Life goes on
by StraightEdgeBroskiPeep
Summary: Sometimes it takes a person from your past to help you with your future.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **

**So this is a story for my friend Alex's birthday. She's a big fan of Punk Love Forever, so I thought she deserved a little story. This is kind of a one shot, but if you all think I should continue it. Then I might just do that. I will probably update it when I can, but I don't always have time because of college, but if enough people review it, then it sounds good. **

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN WWE Superstars, nor do I own Phil and Amy if I did they would have a baby already. I own nothing except my ideas. Okay.**

** Peace y'all and please, please review my story. I would really appreciate it. Hey even wish Alex a happy birthday. She's enjoy it **

**- Becca .**

* * *

He had called her as soon as he heard that they were canceling her show. Phil had never been one to say the proper thing, at the proper time, but he hoped he would get lucky and be able to comfort her in some way. Then again he tended to believe that luck in general was for losers.

Knowing that her Radio show meant a lot to her, Phil had completely stopped what he was doing and just called her. Amy was important to him, and the show was important to her, there for it was also important to him. Phil had a rather close relationship with Amy Dumas, better known to her fans as Lita. They were best friends, they had even dated in the past. They had gone their separate ways, but almost a year ago they had reconnected. He had appeared on her radio show, and they just clicked again.

He was glad to have Amy back in his life. She had been the first one to call him when he won the WWE title, the first one to let him know how much he meant to her. Amy was a loner, a lot like him. They spoke their minds, but at the same time they kept to themselves. They could come across as rude, and stand offish, but should you take the time to get to know them, you would find that they were both pretty cool.

They had similar taste in music, and ways of thinking, her advocacy for animals, and his for the Straight Edge movement. They were firm believers in what they stood for, and Phil knew that she stood for her show. It would be a hard loss for her, but then again life moves on.

"Hey Ames." He spoke when she answered the phone. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his features. He always grinned when he talked to her. He couldn't help it. She just had that sort of effect on him. "Are you doing okay? I heard about your show."

"I'm fine Punk. I mean yeah it sucks, but I had a good run. It's not the end of the world." Amy replied, giggling softly at how he sounded.

That was something he loved about Amy. She had a positive air about her. She just seemed to be able to roll with the punches; she didn't let things get that close to her, to effect her. She had learned to lock her emotions out of reach, that way she wouldn't get hurt. Phil really respected that about her.

"Actually Punk, I am glad you called. I was just about to call you and see if you wanted to come to Atlanta and be my guest for the last show?" Amy sighed softly, and even though she was positive, she did sound kind of sad. "Please?"

Phil smiled warmly and nodded his head. "You got it Dumas, I will be there for you. " It was a known fact that he would do anything for her. She was his weakness in many ways. She knew just the right strings to pull to gain a reaction from him. Amy was asking him to be there for her, and to be strong just in case she couldn't. "There is no place I would rather be."

A few days later Phil sat across from her, the WWE champion was looking rather amused as Amy worked her magic. She seemed so at home in the radio booth. She looked as free as she did when she first started wrestling in the WWE. She looked at home, and in her element. It made Phil really happy to be able to see her like that.

He watched as she almost broke down saying good bye. As soon as they were off the air for good, Phil stood up and just wrapped her in his arms. She buried her face into his shirt, and just inhaled his scent, taking a moment to let herself be vulnerable. With a sigh she pulled away, and giggled softly at the obvious tear stains on his grey shirt. "Sorry Phil."

Phil shrugged his shoulders, his green eyes meeting her brown ones. "It's just a shirt Amy, no harm no foul." He whispered gently brushing her tears away. He cupped her face, and kissed the top of her head.

"So are you going to miss the show?" Amy asked pulling away and looking around the room before looking into his eyes.

"Oh of course I will. I have no good punk music to work out to now." Phil said poking her side, trying to get her to smile. There was something in her eyes, something that gave him the urge to do something he hadn't in a long time.

"You know Amy, why don't you come with me. I mean on the road, come with me and get your mind off of stuff. You don't have to wrestle but it will be fun. I promise." Phil said taking her hand.

"P-Phil…" Amy looked down on his hand and back into his eyes. "I don't know about this. What are you doing?" She asked as he pulled her close. "I don't think it would be a good idea, people might think I am-"

Phil cut her off with a deep kiss. He was trying to silence all of her worries, normally that worked. He kissed her deeply, his tongue sliding along her bottom lip asking for permission, which out of familiarity she granted.

They kissed for a while, before he pulled away. Amy flustered, gently punched his shoulder. "You can't just kiss me like that to get your way." She muttered blushing lightly.

Phil shrugged his shoulders, and flashed a small smirk. "I was giving you some incentive. It's time to stop living in the past Amy, life goes on, and so should we."

"But what about Beth and Adam, she's gonna say the only reason I am with you, is because I am trying to get back at her. It's not a good idea to go on the road Phil, you know what they'll say.." Amy protested.

Phil kissed her again, gently pressing her back against one of the walls in the room. He pulled back again, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "I'll tell you what, you sleep on it, and then you let me know." He gave her an impish grin and took her hand pulling her after him.

Amy just giggled and shook her head. Phil was defiantly persuasive.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Amy groaned softly as she checked her alarm clock. She let out a sigh and stretch, jumping in surprise when her hand made contact with a solid object or well .. person. "Damn." She mumbled climbing quickly from the bed. She slowly lifted the pillow that was hiding the person's face, her heart pounding. Who had she slept with?

Phil.

He had tried to persuade her, into joining him on the road. She remember now.

Crossing her hand over her heart, she took a moment to just breath and relax. It still wasn't exactly good that she had slept with her ex boyfriend and the love of her life, but it was better than waking up to find she had bedded a stranger.

Amy wrapped a blanket around her naked body, and turned her back slowly walking towards the door. She was just going to get dress and pretend like nothing happened. They were both good at that.

"You wouldn't be leaving by any chance would you?"

His voice made her freeze. She stood there a second, before she slowly turned, a light blush on her face. "Not leaving just going to get breakfast."

"Don't you think I know when you are lying?" Phil sat up in bed, and eyed her. He knew why she was trying to escape, it was what they always did. They ran away. It was a twisted cycle, but then again when had they ever really been normal. They went through rough patches in life, found each other, had sex, and then ran away pretending like nothing had happened until the next time.

In a way they were living double lives. There was Phil and Amy, best friends forever. Then there was Phil and Amy mentally unstable and using each other in the only way they knew how. Perhaps it was getting the much-needed release from the real world, or just a sick and twisted way of not having to move on with their lives.

Amy let out a sigh and sat down on the bed. It was about time one of them decided that they needed to stop running and talk about what was going on between them. If something even was going on.

"So did you sleep on it? Will you come with me Amy?" Phil continued, his green eyes meeting her brown ones. There was a hint of pleading in his, it was clear that he needed her with him. For what Amy had no idea, but Phil normally had a plan. Was she part of his plan, was he going to use her to gain something.

"You didn't really let me sleep, you're very persausive." Amy muttered glaring at him. "Didn't I tell you, you can't kiss me to get your way?"

Phil smirked and decided to go with the cheeky approach. He could be a smart-ass, but normally Amy just found that more appealing in him. "We were doing a lot more then kissing Dumas, and I have the marks to prove it." He sighed and reached for her hand.

Amy hesitated before letting him take it, and pull her closer. "Amy you have to see, there is nothing here for you anymore. You need to come with me, get a fresh outlook on things." Phil was looking her square in the eyes as he spoke. He was trying to appeal to her rational side.

Amy shook her head. She couldn't just leave everything for him, could she? She had gotten so lost in him last time. She was never one to be submissive to anybody, but she had lost what made her Amy last time. She was like a puppet and she couldn't let that happen, not again.

"Phil this isn't a Bonnie and Clyde thing, you have to be reasonable!" Amy exclaimed pulling her hand from his. "You cheated on me remember! You picked Beth over me, and then...and then.." She broke off sighing softly, it was painful to even think about it.

"And the Adam did the same thing. I get it Amy, I did you wrong. I fucked you over and I'm sorry. I really am." Phil sighed softly. He wasn't sure he was getting through to her, but he needed her to come along. He needed to make things right with her, to give the relationship between them a real chance to grow.

"Brooks...I don't know."

He sighed again, and then pulled her close kissing her deeply. He pulled back and gave her shoulders a gentle shake. "Amy I won't screw you over, not again."

Amy sighed softly, she didn't want to seem weak. "Fine. We will give this a trail run, I will go with you until the next pay-per-view and then I will make my decision. Sounds fair?"

Phil gave a nod. "Now pack your bags, we have to give AJ a ride."

"AJ?" Amy wrinkled her nose. "Your groupie?"

"She's not my groupie, that's your job." He shot back.

She glared at him, and slapped his arm.

A while later they pulled in front of AJ's house.

"Oh my god you're Amy. I met you once, when you were in character as Lita. You're my hero." AJ gushed as she climbed into the back seat. Her eyes were on Amy as she smiled.

The second AJ started talking Phil cringed. He had forgotten to mention to Amy that AJ was a fan of hers. A rather obsessed fan.

Amy managed to keep it together, and not strangle the hyper girl. She was composed and just listened.

"So are you back with Phil. He like worships you. I love it." AJ squealed looking rather happy to be talking to her hero.

Amy sighed, and glanced at Phil who gave her a sheepish smile. This moving on was a lot harder then expected.

* * *

**Author's note: This chapter is for Alex. I hope you like it buddy. Lol. Yay for Punk-love forever.**


End file.
